My, My, Melody
by Moogan4494
Summary: When Melody reaches young adult hood, she is reminded of some people that she hadn't thought of in four years. When she meets them all again she bombarded with feelings of friendship and fear. As well as a new emotion that is taking over her mind. Who is this Alex, and is he somehow an image from her past that she can't quite lay her finger on. *READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

With the wall down, there was nothing to stop Melody from going out to sea as much as she wanted. She could float with her fish friends or dance the night away with the land lubbers; seeing as Queen Ariel and King Eric insisted on having a ball every week due to the immense wealth the nation had been experiencing since the removal of the wall and most of their evil sea creature problems.

Nothing relaxed the young princess more than floating through the calm swell as she daydreamed of her finned adventures. She understood why she couldn't keep the fins, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. She hadn't seen Tip or Dash since the removal of the wall; even though that was 4 years ago. She thought of them sometimes, and silently mused to herself that once she was Queen she would create a mail delivery system that would function on both land and sea.

She thought of many things that she would change in the Kingdom, as her 16th birthday loomed closer. There wasn't much help for it seeing as her princess lessons have nearly doubled in the last four years. Ariel insisted that she learn as much as she can so that she may become a fair and just ruler. As far as Melody was concerned the most daunting thing that was heading her way, was not the impending Queen hood but how many royal bachelors her parents would force her to dance with at the ball to celebrate her coming of age.

Melody had long since come to terms with having to deal with suitors. Having been born with her mothers' classic face, and her fathers' thick black hair; she couldn't help but be called a princess of true beauty. Her awkward adolescent phase or tomboyish innocence had blossomed into a young woman. Her average height and slender build was the talk of the princes of all kingdoms, many said that she and her mother alike had faces of inhuman quality. There was definitely extra her merblood gave her. Whether it was a more fluid grace or simply an impish look that would send sailors to Davey Jones' locker; no one could quite put their finger on it.

With her golden complexion and dark hair matched with blue eyes, many would pick out a sunshiny yellow for her to wear on this extra special occasion; but Melody had other plans. In secret, she had worked with the castle seamstress to create a gown that would stun and amaze. As she glided down the corridor she had no doubt she would do just that. The seamstress had simply out-done any expectation that Melody had hoped for. The dress brought out curves that Melody had assumed were just the remainder of her childish roundness. Her dress started as a marine blue fading into darkness that resembles the ocean so accurately you can hear the waves ebb and flow as she walked towards her double door entrance. Her hair that is usually pulled back into her signature ponytail has been let loose and flows down her back like the very waves she loves to float in. The trumpets blare as the doors are opened and announcements made.

"Presenting her Royal Highness Melody, Princess of both Land and Sea." A collective cheer crashes around the elegantly decorated ballroom. As Melody looks around the room familiar faces spring out in their best finery. Although, no one shines brighter than that of the young princess. She was not mistaken when, as she walked down the grand staircase lined with a garland of seaweed and lilies, she heard a collective gasp. All eyes were on her.

As she reached the last step and the soft click of her heel signaled an end to her descent, the band struck a cord and the hall was filled with music once again. Melody glided over to her parents, whose faces were a mixture of shock and pride.

"I didn't realize my little girl had changed so much in so little a time," Eric boomed. Boomed being the only word that could describe the sound he made. As time wore on his dark black hair had taken on a speckling of grey and his fit physique had given way to a man who is wholly content in life.

Ariel smiled at her husband; she, unlike Eric, has held on to her youthful appearance. The only sign of aging are the faint lines of laughter that outline her mouth, and even those are only apparent when one looks very closely. "This" she started, "is what young adulthood does, dear." Ariel then sends a knowing look over her daughters' shoulder, and proceeds to usher her husband towards the dance floor; his overly expressive eyebrows bunched in confusion.

Melody turned slowly, watching as her parents danced. She could tell that once they were locked in one another's embrace that the ballroom had fallen away, and for the first time in her life Melody felt that longing that had always eluded her. She stood and wondered what a love like that would feel like. Shaking out of it, she glanced to her left where a long line of suitors, in colors ranging from reds to yellows to greens, were eyeing her expectantly and she knew that now was the time to start allowing the gentlemen to fill her dance card.

From the foxtrot to the quickstep, the young men flashed by in a sequence of smiles and stubbed toes. The ball was winding down and the number of dance partners dwindled. At last, a young man who stood just under a foot taller than Melody's 5'4" height. When he stepped in front of her, she took his arm as was expected not paying much attention to the man who held her. She was tired and unhopeful of this prospect being her forever. Although forced to look up at him due to his impressive height, she noticed with a start that there was something particularly familiar about him.

His shaggy blonde hair sat in a disarray on top of his head, and as she looked into his sea foam green eyes she realized that she had to have seen him before. Almost like a distant memory. The song has ended for several moments before Melody realized that they are still swaying. When she meets his eyes again she realizes that he is looking at her with a bemused smile. She feels her face flame and quickly steps back from the young man.

As he bows deeply he keeps his eyes trained on the young princess. "Princess Melody," he starts in a slight accent that suggests a British lineage. "The honor is of course mine. My name is Alex, and I couldn't help but request a dance from you."

Melody curtsies as is custom, although finding herself at a loss for words. As she glances back up she notices an embarrassed smile has crossed over Alex's face. "I hope that we can dance again." She finally stammers out.

"I have no doubt of that," Alex replies with a confident look in his eyes. He then turns and walks away; leaving young Melody stunned into silence.

She was certain that she had met him before, but where.


	2. Chapter 2

A ghost of a smile filled Melody's mind. She couldn't not see the eyes that looked at her with such laughter, although not mockingly. More of as if he had a secret that he wanted to tell her although he wouldn't, maybe couldn't. She left the ball and walked along the corridor. She only realized that she was outside when she real the waves crashing along the shore. The full moon tonight created an even more active ocean than normal.

The feel of chaos that came from the ocean enveloped Melody like a warm hug. As she made her way, knee deep, into the water she sighed a deep breathe she didn't realize she had been holding. Instead of being overturned by the strong rock of the ocean, her sway matched it pitch for pitch. It was as if she controlled the ocean, not it controlling her movements. It was amongst the chaos that her mind felt it's clearest.

"Summer cannot come fast enough," she said heaving yet another sigh. This was the year that her mother promised that she could spend the entire summer in Atlantica. She closed her eyes, dreaming of merpeople, her people. She felt the approach, even with the roar of the ocean some things are forever noticeable. Eventually she heard the light movement of water indicating that she was not alone any longer.

"When the moon is fullest, is when I cannot contain myself." Came the melodious voice of her mother. No matter what Ariel was saying, it came in song. Eric had to leave the room when Melody was scolded, he found it hilarious how his wife could turn anger into a beautiful song.

"I didn't even realize where I was going until I got here," Melody responded finally looking sidelong at her mother. Although Ariel, in her teen years, wanted nothing to do with the ocean; the mourning of what she lost was almost palpable.

"Did any of the young men catch your eye?" Her mother asked a look crossing her face that Melody could not put a word to. She wasn't 100% sure it was real, with how fast it faded away.

"Well," Melody started, "they were all agreeable. Besides, you wouldn't ask unless you already knew the answer."

"True, mothers do have a sense when it comes to their children. It was no mystery to me who had held your eye the longest. I myself have never preferred blonds."

"Do you disapprove of my choice?" Melody inquired.

"I, naturally, want you to marry for love." Ariel said evenly. "As far as the suitors go, I will tell you the truth that your father, grandfather and I all sent in a suitor to dance with you of our choosing. Alex was not my suitor; and you know how I hate to lose."

Melody, who would've been angrier if she hadn't heard the three of them make the bet in the first place, nodded. "Which was your choice?"

Ariel smiled as she said, "The third young man you danced with."

"Not only did he look repulsively like dad, he was even duller." Melody explained.

"This is true," smiled Ariel. "Your father's choice wasn't present, turns out he can't swim. I have no idea who Daddy's pick was."

"He probably didn't show," said Melody.

"You are probably not wrong."

With a sigh both mother and daughter turned in unison to head back to their castle. As they walked Ariel looked side long at her daughter, an uncanny combination of both her and Eric. "You look perplexed." Ariel stated.

"I feel as though I've seen Alex before, I just can't put my finger on it," Melody finally answered.

Reaching the sand, Ariel turned to face her daughter, "I felt that way the first time I saw your father, even though it was the first real human sighting of my life."

Melody nodded distractedly and thought about what her mother said. It made sense that it could just be coincidental. As she made her way to her room, after bidding her mother good night, she glanced out the windows that lined the corridors. As the break of waves filled her mind, she realized that it wasn't entirely as her mother had said. She was certain that she had actually met Alex before, when still eluded her. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a blonde merman duck under the waves; but after heaving a rather large yawn, she amended that she was already dreaming of Atlantica.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks leading up to Melody's summer in Atlantica went by in a blur. Going through the motions of everyday life, she made it through. Melody's last night in the castle, however, did not go by so fast. Eric insisted on a good bye ball, and considering how sad he looked to see her go, Melody couldn't refuse.

In a dress that easily put the other to shame, she requested that the seamstresses make it the color of a sunset on the ocean. The temporary end of the day as well as the temporary end of her time on land. As she stepped onto the floor, a sea of murmurs flowed around the room. She smiled and the room lit up, comments of her radiance came from every corner; they had never seen the princess so incandescently happy.

Melody barely heard the talk as she subtly looked around, a pair of green eyes. She whirled and twirled around the room, smiling politely at anyone who asked for a turn. Alas, no green eyes. As the ball came to a close and Melody was starting to lose hope a tall figure stood before her.

Startled she looked up at the figures face and her gaze was met with a beard curling over a broad chest and kind eyes that spoke of nothing but adoration.

"Grandpa," Melody exclaimed as she threw her arms around the kind giant.

"My Melody," King Triton said warmly. "I have never thought much of land goers, but surely you are the very vision of loveliness."

"What are you doing here?" Melody grinned.

"Your father invited me. I also thought why post-pone coming to the sea, I may as well turn you after the ball is over; as long as that is agreeable to you." Triton replied.

"Could you, that would be wonderful," Melody replied exuberantly.

"Anything for you, my pearl," Triton chuckled.

Melody made her way out to the step leading to the ocean. She could not contain her happiness, as a grin crossed her face. Her mother and father were waiting for her as she walked to the edge of steps. They both hugged her and she turned to face the waves, Triton already in merform waiting for her. She nodded and he lifted his triton in the air. Suddenly Melody felt the ground leave her feet as she was lifted into the air. A whirlwind enveloped her, spinning uncontrolled in the air as she felt miraculous changes occur to her body. Then all of a sudden, it stopped and she was lowered into the ocean.

Opening her eyes she looked down and true to her grandfathers' word she had a fin. Although when she was first transformed into a mermaid her tail was an orangey red. Now her tail was as blue as the ocean, and her seashell bra was as green as the sweetest grass.

Ariel smiled, "You truly are the child of land and sea."

"These are the color that your tail and seashells would've been if you had been born a mermaid. The red was from the influence of Morgana," explained Triton. "Are you ready to go Melody?"

"More than you know," came her reply. She tried out her tail and found that she fully remembered how to use it. She dove under water and was immersed in a world of colorful fish and coral, it was everything she remembered and more. Triton followed her, watching her as she gazed around in wonder.

"Come along Melody, it is time to get to Atlantica. I have a surprise for you there." He explained as he chuckled as he watched his young granddaughter.

They made their way deeply into the ocean, and Melody gawked at the different species of fish. Some that she has studied, some that have remained undiscovered. Then Triton stopped in front of her and before her eyes she saw that castle that marked Atlantica. The towers rose as if formed from the ocean itself.

They made their way through the city, amidst the merpeople who turned and waved not just at their King but to the young princess too. As soon as they entered the castle they were pounced on by a small red crab. "Sire, you are late."

"Calm down Sebastian," Came the king's reply. "Show young Melody to her quarters, I am certain she is tired." He finished and gave her a hug.

"Yes Sire," answered Sebastian. Melody followed him to a room decorated in corals of various colors. Her grandfather fashioned this exactly how she would've wanted it. Sebastian then turned, "I hope everything is to your likings Princess."

Melody smiled, "It's perfect." She then bent down and hugged Sebastian, because she truly missed him. Startled the crab smiled and hugged her back.

"Welcome home, Melody," with that Sebastian scuttled off to attend to matters of 'high importance' suspiciously wiping his eyes.

Melody made her way around the room, looking into various drawers and such. Finally she looked into her closet and was bombarded with the weight of a walrus holding a penguin. A walrus holding a penguin?

"Tip! Dash," exclaimed Melody.

"That was not the graceful entrance I imagi-," Tip started off, but after getting a good look at Melody was caught up short. She was everything a mermaid should be. It was everything he wanted but didn't know he needed. "Mel- Melody." Was all he could manage to recover.

"Long time no see," said Dash helpfully as he scooped his two friends into a hug.

"I didn't expect to see you two here!" She could hardly contain her joy and hugged them both again.

"Well, well, well" Tip started.

"King Triton invited us," finished Dash. Looking at his best friend as though he had lost his mind. Realizing what had actually happened, Dash dejectedly managed a weak smile. He had lost any hope of being with Tip forever.

"So that must have been my big surprise," Melody smiled. She swam over to the window overlooking the kingdom, so happy with all of her good fortune. She watched as the merpeople swam around the streets. As she turned to give her best friends a hug once more, she thought she saw a flash of blond. _Couldn't be, _she thought to herself. She knew that there wouldn't be much sleeping tonight, she and her friends had too much catching up to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wowza, Melody is just… Wow," Tip said as he stared dreamily out the window of the plush suit that he shared with best friend.

Merfolk crowded the streets below, and the hustle and bustle of the city grated on Dash's nerves. That added to listening to Tip gush about Melody, it was enough to make the walrus swear. "Well she did have five years to grow up."

"And boy did she," sighed Tip. Turning around he quickly he looked at Dash with a look of worry that made the poor walrus's heart break. _He would never look at me like that. _Thought Dash. "Do ya think she would give me a chance? I mean sure I'm shorter than most guys who would be after her, but I think I could have a chance."

"I feel as though that is illegal in some places," Dash replied dryly.

"You are probably not wrong," Tip answered thoughtfully. "Say, do you think King Fish would turn me into a merman?"

Dash who had been half listening, half dozing sat up in horror. "You want to ask Melody's grandfather if he will turn you into a merman so that you can date his grand-daughter? Are you insane? Not only is he king of the ocean, Melody is his pride and joy. I highly doubt he will turn you."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," with that Tip swam off.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"It hurts to ask," Tip said as he entered their chamber with the distinct smell of poultry wafting off of his singed tail feathers.

"I take it he said no," Dash said not looking up from his book.

"What was your first clue?" Asked Tip tartly. He swam over and returned to his usual post at the window and stared out thoughtfully.

Dash came over and set a comforting flipper on Tips' arm. "Hey now," he started soothingly, "if what you really want is to woo her, be yourself. Being you is what makes you wonderful."

"That's it! Dash you're a genius!" Exclaimed the bird as he hurried out of the room again.

"Sometimes too much of one," he said solemnly.

* * *

A knock sounded on Melody's door, startled she swam over and opened the door. Tip was standing there waiting. "Hey Dash, what's up?" she asked warmly.

"Mel-Mel-melody! I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around Atlantica." He managed.

"Sure! When will Dash get here?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I was actually thinking that it would be just you and me," he explained with no small amount of difficulty.

"Oh," she giggled, "Sure. Let me grab my bag."

After a small victory dance, and Melody returned they set off to explore. The hustle and bustle amazed the young mermaid and her companion. They went into shops selling everything from pearls to clothing made from seaweed. They spent hours laughing and having fun. Tip couldn't be more ecstatic as they sat down to eat the oceans form of ice cream.

"Tip, thank you for showing me around. I just love it here," she smiled, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, love" he agreed but she didn't hear him.

This time Melody was sure of it, she had been seeing him ever since she arrived in Atlantica. Although pretty sure it was her imagination, she knew that he was real because here he stood in front of her talking to an Asian merman. This one looked familiar too, but she was 100% sure that it was Alex who was in front of her.

"- think I love you," Tip was saying as Melody abruptly got up and swam up to a young merboy. He remembered him from when he first brought Melody to Atlantica. Stunned he watched the exchange between the two.

"Hi!" Melody chirped, "Do I know you?" she noted a slight look of alarm which was quickly masked.

"I don't think so… Wait!" He looked at his amused looking friend, a merboy of around the same age of Asian descent, and asked, "Isn't this the girl?"

A look of realization flashed across the other merboys' face, "Yeah I think so."

"You're Melmel!" exclaimed the merboy in front of her. "Do you remember me? Obviously if you came up and asked me if we had met. My name is Alex," he smiled.

Melodys' face fell when she was reminded of that dreadful nickname that Tip and Dash called her the entire trip to Morgana's. This couldn't be the same person who was at the ball, aside from the fact that their accents were slightly different; this guy wasn't as smoldering as the other Alex. As a matter of fact, he was the polar opposite.

"Yup," she grimaced, "that's me. It's been a while, Alex was it?"

"Yeah, that's me! Listen, I have a question. Since you kind of stood me up last time we met, would you like to actually hang out this time?"

Startled, Melody nodded.

"Excellent, meet me here tomorrow around noon. I'll let you get back to your, um, penguin." He replied.

"Tip!" exclaimed Melody, who had completely forgotten about her friend turned around to a rather unhappy looking little bird.

"Are you ready princess?" he asked coarsely.

"Y-yup." She responded looking down. She felt ashamed for forgetting such a close friend of hers. "Let's go."

* * *

"Do you think she figured it out?" asked Alex.

"What that you went to her ball disguised as a human, or the fact that you've been in love with her since she ran into you five years ago," responded his best friend Nori, who was with him when he first met Melody.

"Both," Alex finally responded.

"Look on the bright side, there really is only one secret being kept," said Nori.

"What is that?"

"The fact that you have masqueraded as a human, because even the penguin figured out you're in love with her," he responded laughing. He ducked as something suspiciously looking like a seashell flew at his head. "Relax, show her a good time tomorrow. She will be here all summer, you can tell her at the end and she will be so happy it won't matter that you lied to her!"

"Thanks," replied Alex hopelessly.


	5. Chapter 5

The slam of Tip's fury resonated throughout the castle. Even King Triton looked up in alarm.

"I take it didn't go as planned?" Dash asked without looking up.

Before Tip could even answer Melody swam in, "Did you hear that slam? Gosh that was weird. Anyways guess what Dash!"

"What?" Dash asked looking at Tip, realizing from the increased misery on his face he guessed that what Melody was about to tell him is the key to his friends unhappiness.

"I got asked out," she sighed. "Gosh he was the most gorgeous merman, no, being I have ever seen."

Dash glanced in Tip direction where his already fallen face practically hit the floor. "Well that's nice Melody." Although through her own rapture she didn't hear the arid quality of his voice.

"I know! We are meeting at…"

The discussion became a roar to Tips ears. He didn't realize that he was supposed to respond until he realized that they were staring at him expectantly. "Oh yeah great." He said quickly, Melody seemed satisfied because she swam out smiling. He noticed Dash staring at him piteously. Instead of refuting it, he went back to slamming his head on the wall where a permanent dent was forming. "I must be a real idiot," he says bitterly to Dash. "To think that Miss Princess would ever love a lousy penguin," he spat.

"It's her loss Tip," the walrus said earnestly. "She couldn't see what was right in front of her."

"Oh she saw it; with his blond locks and chiseled abs, and the stupid tail. I knew I shouldn't have tried at all."

"At least you can say you tried, there are some of us that can't even say that." Dash says earnestly.

"What would you know," scoffed Tip as he swam out the door.

"More than you realize," Dash said to the empty room.

* * *

Tip swam as though the hounds of hell were at his heels. As he swam deeper and the water grew darker, his surroundings took on a murky quality of misuse and neglect. He was no longer traveling the glistening streets of Atlantis. He swam until he came upon the ruins of a ship long sunk, split down the middle 'it must have been a horrific accident' he thought to himself absently. The surrounding darkness fit his emotions, and even more so that of the being he sought out.

As he descended a once grand staircase into a ballroom where chaos danced, he found himself staring into the eyes of the sea witch. Eight tentacles billowed out from the slender form of a haunting beauty. Given the surrounding ballroom she resembled what could have been a past patron that danced the night away. She looked at him with eyes that mesmerized him. The kind that made him want to tell her everything in his heart. A slow cat like smile graced her ruby lips, she already knew why he was here. Many myths surrounded her to the extent that Tip didn't even know for sure if he would find her. Let alone if she were real. If Triton is king of the ocean, she is queen of the underworld. Ursula and Morgana mere princesses. Having only met Morgana he could only just tell that this beauty had spawned the sea hag.

"Tell me Tip," she purred, "what can I do for you today?"

"I want to be a merman," he stated with confidence he didn't feel.

"Of course you do, and am I to assume that a certain princess is to blame."

"Isn't it always? How did you know?" he asked.

"I know everything." She states simply.

"So, uh, will you do it? I am prepared to pay a price. Just name it."

"You have a lot going for you. There is someone who loves you more than you love the girl. You could go to him, you would never experience heartbreak again." She says plainly.

"I want no one but Melody." He doesn't even hesitate.

"Would you be willing to give up that which will become more precious to you than the young princess?"

Unsure as to what could top Melody, he nods simply. "I consent."

"Very well." Her green eyes sharpen in color and her violet hair fans out. In a blink a whirl pool surrounds Tip and he closes his eyes prepared for unpleasantness. "Open your eyes" the sea witch commands.

He opens his eyes and faces mirror that hadn't been there when he got there. Looking back at him was a merman. With a slim build leading into a tail the color of fire he realized that the being was him. He touched his face, where there was once a beak sat a nose and mouth similar to even the sea witches. His hair, black, gave off the impression of a coal on fire. "I've- I've changed," he stuttered. "Why does my face look like yours?"

"You are of my own creation, I had to leave my mark somewhere. Let's face it, there are worse things to look like." She states simply.

"My tail, it doesn't look oceanic at all." The question is in his eyes.

"You are not a merman, at least not naturally. The tail is a reminder that you were not born this way. That it was a choice." She says. "Now, leave me. When you realize your mistake come to me, and I will reverse this. Of course for a price."

* * *

Melody had no idea that one person could give you the time of your life so easily; as her date with Alex progressed she slowly became aware of how easily things progressed between them. They started off at an ice cream shop and spent the day wandering in and out of shops talking; awkwardly at first but as it progressed it seemed as if it had been something they had done every day of their lives.

They reached a coral park and Alex sat down on a coincidentally placed blanket. "Oh look," he laughs, "a picnic. How convenient." He grinned.

"Yes suspicious," Melody smirks, "I don't think that the owner would mind us using it. Oh! It's even set for two, very thoughtful." They laugh and continue to dine until the water towards the surface darkens.

As they lay back on the blanket and stare up, Alex takes a deep breath. "Melody, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" She turns to him. As he looks into her eyes, he is struck by how deep his love for her was even though they had technically met only a handful of times, the years apart didn't soften the blow either.

Her breath catches when she recognizes the look that Alex gives her, for its striking similarity to the one her father gives her mother. Something much deeper than just liking a person. Instead of feeling the dread she expected, she feels as though she is falling. Instead of scared she feels comfort.

"I…" he pauses.

"Yes?"

They both know that the words need not be spoken, their eyes tell it all.

He slides closer as Melody closes her eyes. When their lips meet, they both sigh as though the weight of the world has left their shoulders and for the moment the only feeling is the caress of the others lips. There is no urgency and the whole act is slow and meaningful. When they break a part they see an emotion that is deeper than what they thought was deep. A word stronger than love had not been invented that would express what they wanted to say to each other.

"How can you feel this way about a person who you've only met a couple times, several years ago?" Melody asks while smiling.

With a bravado that is exaggeratedly acted out Alex smiles in such a way that would make angels cry, but his next words come out in a whisper, "Do you believe in love at first sight Melody?"


End file.
